[unreadable] The overall purpose of our proposed Phase II research and development (R&D) is to develop a research-based and commercially viable e-learning curriculum and support system that will improve the quality and effectiveness of alcohol and other drug (AOD) prevention services provided in school and community settings. To achieve this purpose, we will implement the following steps: a) we will conduct surveys to develop and refine a catalog of high-quality, evidence-based, interactive e-learning courses for the AOD prevention field. This catalog will include approximately 50 courses (e.g., 8 courses per topic domain across 6 domains), b) We will develop and test three alternative course scenarios using different mixes of narrative storyboard, interactive graphic, and audio-video delivery format. We will specify optimal format mixes according to learner reaction, development cost, willingness to pay, and technological feasibility, c) Following the optimal format, we will develop six prototype e-learning courses, one within each of the content domains identified in the curriculum catalog. Each course will be designed for approximately one hour of self-paced instruction, d) Using a randomized design, we will test these prototypes with and without support enhancement (e.g., information links, peer-learner and instructor communications capability, and technical assistance follow-up). The primary outcomes to be tested will be the degree to which enhancements increase the application of training information and skills in the workplace, e) Following this test, we will develop a package of enhancements, or enhancement options, that represent a research-based approach to strengthening the degree to which training information and skills in the workplace. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]